


Quite a Show

by KhameirSarin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt: Fabreeze gets caught making out despite not being together.<br/>I actually wrote this when they first teamed up, but only just decided to post it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Show

“We won!” Fandango cheered as the two made their way to the locker room, clearly pleased with the recent victory. He’d also enjoyed rubbing the defeat of the Golden Truth in the other team’s faces, especially when Tyler Breeze laughed at his little joke. That was good. Tyler on the other hand, seemed less excitable over the whole ordeal, instead walking over to the mirror to tie his hair back out of his face, which he then closely examined. He pretended not to notice that Fandango was also paying attention to the small details of the blond’s reflection over his shoulder. Besides, Tyler thought, it’s not like he could help being beautiful.  
“Of course we won,” he rolled his eyes, as if Fandango had been talking utter nonsense. “We’re a better team than they’ve ever seen before. Just look at us.”

That earned a little nod of approval, which Tyler took note of. He turned his body from the mirror slightly as he held a hand out, about to ask Fandango to pass his hairbrush. However, whether it was on instinct or just a strange reflex, Fandango took his hand in his own and twirled him away from the reflection so he spun into his arms.  
The two men stood for a moment, unsure of how to react. The younger blond was tilted back at an angle, while the dark haired dancer stood over him, holding him against his own form. On one side, their hands were interlocked, but Fandango’s free arm was hooked around Tyler’s waist, who’s hand was pressed up against the other man’s chest. He hadn’t intended for it to land there, but had just pushed him arm out to brace the spin, and ended up like this. That wasn’t to say he minded all that much though.

By the time Breeze looked up, he could see Fandango’s eyes hovering over his lips as if they were so delicate that even just looking at them wrong would break them. It probably didn’t help that they they were quivering as he tries to retain his composure in between shaky breaths and flushed cheeks. His breath hitched slightly as he saw the other man lick his own lips, and he contemplated pushing him away, not letting this go to his head and going back to checking himself out. But at the same time, this felt inevitable. Since he’d first set eyes on Fandango properly - the first time he’d actually bothered to take him in, he’d been thinking about him. Thinking about this.

Tyler was dragged out of his deep thought process when the other man took matters into his own hands, pulling him up as he pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Although originally taken aback by shock, Tyler leant back in, the hand previously splayed out on Fandango’s chest now travelling up to grasp the back of his neck, the other resting on the side of his face. He parted his lips just enough for a real kiss to develop, only partially aware of the surroundings. He lost his balance slightly, and the next thing he knew, he had his back to the mirror as Fandango was carried forward with him, his body pressed up against his. Suddenly, a clap could be heard from the doorway.

“Well,“ Summer Rae was leant up against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear as Tyler scrambled to attempt a more respectable posture. "That was quite the show.”


End file.
